Doki Doki! Heart-Throbbing Beach Party?
by AProperLady
Summary: It's a hot day in Fairy Tail, and our mages are looking to beat the heat! What better way than a trip to the beach? For those of you looking for immediate, overflowing, nalu mush...! This isn't for you. But don't worry, this is a romance, after all. ;) honestly, it could get pretty fluffy. rated T for suggestive themes, ..perhaps some mild language... Not much else, really.
1. Hot Days Mean Trouble!

"It's soo hot!" Lucy exclaimed as she laid flat -well did as best as her chest allowed her to lay flat- against one of the many tables in fairy tail's main hall. Happy was fanning her off with a large paper fan. Natsu didn't have a problem with the heat at all and only laughed like the crazy pyro-maniac he was. "I could cover you in ice." Suggested Gray, looking a bit too eager to do so. "No thanks" she responded immediately with a sweat drop forming on her head, not due to the heat. She shook her hand back and forth to amplify her response. "Want me to make it even hotter?" Natsu asked evilly, also seeming a bit too eager to do so. "What are you, the devil?!" Lucy halted, feeling a strange sensation of déjà vu. 'I feel like I've been through this before...' She peeled herself off the table and propped herself up on her elbows, letting her head rest on her fists. Happy had switched to fanning himself sometime during the exchange. "I know!" He jumped to his feet (or back paws, I guess?) "lets go to a water park!" He announced as though it was some brilliant idea. "Do you even remember what happened when we went to one last time? The place was destroyed and Fairy Tail had to foot the bill! There is no way I'm going to another public facility with you guys around." Happy, however, would not be deterred.

"The pool!"  
"Destroyed the last one."  
"Then the beach!"  
"Destroyed it"  
"Fan World!"  
"Happy, that doesn't even exist. Or at least I don't think it does..."  
"An aquarium!"  
"How's that supposed to help? You're not allowed in the water and I wouldn't want to be."  
"Hot springs!"  
"It has 'hot' in the name! We're trying to cool off, remember?"  
"A water park!"  
Lucy just face-palmed. "I've had enough of this stupid cat.."  
"I think a trip to the beach would be a fine idea." Erza said coming up to the group in full on beach attire with a sun hat and everything; her large wagon of luggage behind her. Lucy sighed while the others in team Natsu cheered. 'Guess that's that..' She thought with a sob.

As soon as "team Natsu" arrived, consisting of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and a hidden Juvia, oh yeah, and the rest of the guild too. Lucy promptly and covertly separated herself from the group. She decide to let them wreck whatever havoc they wanted by themselves -She wouldn't let her day be ruined by them again!- And walked far enough away from the group that she now just barely heard the sounds of terror that were carried by the water. She found a small alcove behind a large wall of rocks going from a large hill on the sands into the ocean a ways, creating a sort-of private beach all to herself. She climbed over the wall and laid out her blanket and set up her umbrella before grabbing her inner tube, rushing into the water. She dipped her head under the waves to get her whole body wet then let herself float around in the tube being softly rocked by the tide. She sighed 'this is much better.. Though I guess it is kind of lonely... What am I thinking? This is great! I'm always with those crazy people, some nice, relaxing, alone time is just what I needed!' "Aaahhhh..!" She sighed loudly to convince herself further.

Fortunately for her -oh! Sorry, "ahem"- UNfortunately for her, Lucy's disappearance did not go unnoticed for long. "Lucy, Gray said he could beat me in a game of chicken so we're gonna show that guy-..." Natsu looked around for his partner. "Lucy?... Luucy!" He started wandering the beach, calling her name, and asking fellow guild mates if they've seen her. "What's the matter Natsu? Not going to challenge me, cuz you know I'd win?" Gray said walking up to Natsu.  
"No way Ice-cube! I'm just looking for Lucy!"  
"Lucy? ... Hmm I think I saw her walking way over there when we first got here." He pointed out towards the wall of rock before a smirk came across his face. "What's wrong? Can't play chicken without your girlfriend?" "We're not..! She's not my...! We're just friends, ya hear!" He angrily retorted with a small hint of pink in his cheeks while rushing off in the direction Gray referred to. "He llliiiiikes her." Snickered Happy, coming up from out of nowhere. A small question mark formed above Gray's head as he looked down at Happy, trying to figure out where the hell he came from.  
"Luucy!" Natsu's calls for her name were steadily getting closer and Lucy couldn't help but put on an annoyed face. A fake annoyed face, to be sure, but she just couldn't break the habit. Natsu climbed over the wall and found her lying, annoyed face up, on her beach towel with her eyes closed. "Hey, Lucy!" He shouted louder than enough for her to hear, but she wanted to pretend she was sleeping so he'd leave her alone. Instead of doing that, however, Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shook her to get her to respond. "Lucyyy! You gotta come help me! That idiot Gray thinks he can beat me at playing chicken! You need two people to play that game, c'mon!" He continued shaking her till Lucy finally opened her eyes grabbing Natsu's arms. "Alright! I'll go, just..- stop..-shaking..- me-e!" Natsu stopped and quickly threw her over his shoulder and jumped on top of the rock wall. "I'm all fired up now!" He shouted before jumping down and running back to the other side of the beach, Lucy screaming the whole way.

* * *

Alright! First fic! Whoo! Anywho, for those that are unaware, "chicken" is not only a test of cowardice and idiocy, but a game where there are two people standing in the water deep enough to come up past their stomachs, with another person sitting on there shoulders. The people on top link hands together and try to push the other one down. The people on the bottom are in charge of balancing and keeping them from falling over. The team that loses their balance and falls over first loses or if the top person falls and the bottom person has let go of them etc. if you fall, you lose! It doesn't always have to be in the water.

AAAAAAHHHHH! I spelt gray's name wrong the first time! Sorry if you read the unedited version, I wrote this in a couple hours just using my iPod touch, and it kept changing it and I didn't notice! Anywho, I should be updating soon, since this idea was fresh in my mind. Thank you for reading! I'd love to read your comments, compliments, and complaints! So feel free to Rate and Review!


	2. A Challenge Means a Tournament?

Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character. After all, I'm not the creator. I am trying my very best to make them as close to the cannon as I could. Alliteration!

I'll be cleaning these stories up a bit, making them look nicer and more organized as soon as I can access a computer. So bare with me!

Thank you to GoldenRoseTanya for first review! As well as a big thanks to those of you who have favorited and are following this story! I'll do my best!

Also, I didn't tell you what sort of bathing suits everyone had on etc. Personally, I've got them in the same ones from the ova at the beach, but I figured I'd give you, the readers, free reign to use your imagination! So enjoy envisioning Lucy in whatever skimpy bikini you'd like or Gray in ... They are all wearing something, though, alright! Hahaha enjoy!

* * *

Lucy eventually stopped screaming, and flailing about and telling Natsu to "put me down! I have legs, you know?!" when she realized it would do her no good. She could hear her rambunctious guild becoming louder and louder with Natsu's approach when he suddenly stopped and plopped Lucy down, unexpectedly, causing her to fall on her butt. "Ouch.. HEY!" She proclaimed angrily at her dropper. He grinned at her before running over to Gray, challenging him very loudly to play chicken. Of course, now the whole guild was involved and people were either running around looking for a partner to play with, or setting up a good spot to watch the challenge-turned-tournament. Natsu walked back over to the girl he dropped earlier, who was still on her butt. She looked up at him, a bit upset and annoyed when he reached out his hand to help her up. Lucy let out a small sigh before smiling and taking his hand. She could never stay mad at this idiot. She got up with a jump. "Now look at what you've caused." She jokingly complained as she watched the guild scramble. Natsu gave her a big toothy smile before saying "Lets team up!" Lucy smiled and nodded and they did their high-five.

Before Gray could choose a partner, Erza made the choice for him. "Gray, we will be partners." She said sternly, to which he complied with no hesitation. Partly due to his fear of the woman, but mostly because Erza was the strongest girl in the guild. He smirked at his chances having been improved ten-fold while walking toward the rapidly assembled tournament sign-up table with Erza. Juvia, who had been hiding close to Gray in the background was now teary-eyed and furiously pulling at her handkerchief with her teeth. "Gray-sama" she sobbed through the hanky. Levy was playing with Wendy in the shallow part of the beach when Gajeel walked up to her "hey, shrimp. We're playing." he said gruffly, not even giving her a chance to respond as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Gajeel, wait!" the tiny girl protested as he continued walking away from Wendy who now had a slight blush on her cheeks knowing that the two were closer than just friends.  
"Mira-nee! Let's be partners!"  
"Okay, Lisanna!"  
"Juvia, will you do me the honor of becoming my partner?"  
"Lyon-sama?! What is Lyon-sama doing here?"  
"I'm never very far from you."  
Other pairs involved Alzack and Bisca, Jet and Droy, and lastly Elfman and Evergreen. They all signed the sheet and the organizers told everyone that the bracket would be drawn up in about fifteen minutes, so they had time to practice. Natsu sped into the ocean going far enough for the water to come up to his chest and turned around to wave at Lucy. "C'mon Lucy!" "Okay, I'm coming, hold on!" She waded through the water carefully, coming near to where Natsu was when she got distracted by a small fish swimming past her legs. She looked down at the fish, watching it swim away, and when she looked back up, Natsu was gone. "Natsu?" She looked around her wondering where he could've disappeared to. "Nats-wAAAAHH!" She screamed as Natsu quickly emerged from under her, holding her legs to his chest, making her seated on his shoulders with his head just below her bust. Her arms immediately wrapped themselves tightly around his head, pressing her body as close as possible to secure herself, due to the sudden scare. She looked like a baby koala clinging to it's mother after being freaked out by an idiot. "IDIOT!" She recovered from her state of shock, to karate chop Natsu on the head. "You scared me half to death!" She was now giving him a double noogie with her fists on either side of his head. "Gaa-ow! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"  
Lucy ended her punishment and crossed her arms over her chest, a slight blush lighting her cheeks as she huffed. Natsu looked up at her and grinned before running full speed through the water without warning toward Gray and Erza. "KYYAAAAAAA...!" Tears were comically flying out of Lucy's enlarged eyeballs as she clung to him again, arms wrapped around his forehead, chest pressed to his head, screaming all the way. He only put on the breaks when they were within a legs length of the two, making Lucy jerk forward. She would've flown right into Erza if Natsu didn't have a firm grip on her legs. So instead, she got whip-lash and punished Natsu with another noogie. "Ahh! Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He fervently apologized to Lucy who continued her torture. Erza had already been sitting on Gray's shoulders and was looking at the both of them. Gray sneered at Natsu being punished, "If you guys are looking to do a practice round, I'm gonna have to disappoint you. We won't be facing off till the tournament starts." Lucy stopped her fists to look quizzically at Gray. Natsu stepped forward a bit, "What are you saying, Gray? Too scared to face me, now?! Ahahahaha!" He exclaimed triumphantly as though he'd already won. "That's not it at all, moron. The guys organizing it say official teams will be disqualified!" "When did they have the time to come up with rules?" Lucy questioned the logic of her guild. There were some things that were never meant to be understood. Like how happy can appear out of thin air. The organizers, by the way were the exceeds along with a few others. The fairy tail reporter was there for commentary and, well, reporting. "How are we supposed to practice if we can't use each other?" Another question coming from Lucy. "Indeed, it does make it difficult." Nodded Erza in agreement. They all thought on this for a few seconds when Natsu pipped up "We don't need practice anyway! Since we're gonna win!" He boisterously claimed  
"yeah well we don't need it even more than you guys, cuz we're gonna wipe the floor with all of you!"  
"Yeah right! I'd like to see you try it, ice-perv!"  
Before they had the chance to escalate this further Erza interfered "You two wouldn't happen to be starting a fight, would you..?" Gray and Natsu stood straight at attention "No ma'am!" They answered in unison. Gray followed it with "just a friendly competitive spirit, right?" "Aye!" They shook hands like robots. Just then a loud horn sounded getting everyone's attention. "The bracket has been decided! We will now announce who you'll be facing for the first round!" The contestants began gathering around the announcer.  
"The first match will be Erza and Gray VS. Mira and Lisanna! Whichever team wins will face the winner of Jet and Droy VS. Lyon and Juvia! Then we have Gajeel and Levi VS. Evergreen and Elfman! The winners here will go on to face the pair that wins in the last game, Natsu and Lucy VS. Alzack and Bisca! The matches will begin as soon as the first teams signal they're ready! If you fall, you're out! Players can surrender at any time before or during the match! May the first contestants enter the water, now?!"

* * *

Alright! Second chapter, Whoo! So, yes, this starts rather slow, but don't think I didn't put that alcove there for a reason! Hehehe..

And yeah, my chapters are pretty short, but you try writing for 3 hours on an iPod touch! My thumb is cramping up...  
Anywho, I'd love to hear your comments, compliments and complaints! So please rate and review!  
Also, let me know which teams you'd like to or think would win between these match ups!


	3. A Tournament Means Chaos!

Hello, hello. Hi, hi. I'm not going to go into much detail for most of the tournament. I want it to go quickly so we can get more into the juicy bits!

Just so you know, I don't ship Erza and Gray or Lyon and Juvia. It just felt more natural to pair them up that way. The only couple I really care about is NaLu. But I tried putting in little plugs for everyone out there.

Also, I apologize for the sloppiness of my writing. I will be editing and updating the chapters as this story goes along. Hopefully, I can get my laptop back up and running!

Thank you km28ave for reviewing!

* * *

Erza and Gray pulled off a win against Lisanna and Mira after a longer than expected struggle. Droy and jet were easily and embarrassingly defeated by Juvia and Lyon. Levi and Gajeel secured a narrow win -mostly due to Gajeel's iron grip on Levi (haha, get it?)- against Evergreen and Elfman, Elfman being punished sternly by Evergreen afterwards. And Lucy and Natsu were victorious in their match against Bisca and Alzack, even though their teamwork was amazing, it still couldn't beat out fairy tail's most compatible team. There was a short break before the semi finals could begin, which Natsu used to go boast and argue with Gray on who was going to win while all the others were congratulating each other on a good match.

The semi-finals would pit Erza and Gray against Juvia and Lyon and Lucy and Natsu against Levi and Gajeel. The first match was about ready to begin and you could feel the tension and electricity in the air as soon as the Lyon and Gray were face to face with each other, making Juvia totally lost in Gray-sama world. 'Juvia wants gray-sama to win...' Were her thoughts as the match officially started, making the battle closer to a forfeit, with Erza easily taking the win. Gray and Lyon went straight to bickering. It was Lucy and Natsu's turn to face Levi and Gajeel now as they got back into the water, Lucy re-mounting her partner as he and Gajeel threw various insults and promises at each other. Lucy silently apologized to Levi before they heard the horn sound signaling them to start. The girls were pretty evenly matched, so it would be mostly up to the guys to keep them from falling. A few minutes passed when Levi suddenly Sneezed, releasing her hands from Lucy's and wobbling around making Gajeel step back a bit to keep her from falling backwards, unfortunately landing his foot on a crab. He yanked his leg forward along with his body, Levi being yanked along with him. She attempted tried to take hold of Lucy's hand to keep from falling forward, but she missed! Reaching blindly for anything else, she grabbed the side of Lucy's bathing suit top, slipping it off as both her and Gajeel fell into the water. Lucy screeched, covering herself and the men of Fairy tail looked on with hearts in their eyes. "Lu-chan, I'm sorry!" Levi came back up, but as Lucy and Levi noticed the top was no longer in her hand. Levi laughed, a bit embarrassed that she lost her friends top, as Lucy only screamed some more. Natsu, of course was totally ignorant of what had taken place, simply laughing as he claimed victory over Gajeel. So Lucy smacked him on the head, making him look up at her "don't look up you idiot!" she smacked him again. "Let me down!" She struggled against Natsu's grip on her legs successfully freeing herself and splashing into the water. She came back up and hit Natsu for a third time "Help me look!" She commanded. Natsu was confused "Why'd you take off your top?" "I didn't!" Levi and Gajeel snuck away. "It was pulled off, now look!" She shoved his head into the water before going off to look in another spot. "Here you go, Lucy!" Natsu came back with a piece of seaweed and a bright smile. "That's seaweed!" She angrily snatched it from his hand and hit him with it. They searched all throughout the break, enlisting friends for help, but to no avail.

"Lucy lets go! The final match is starting, we have to beat that stupid Icicle!"

"There is no way I'm doing anything until I find my top!"

"We're gonna forfeit if we don't go, now!"

"I don't care!"

Natsu ran to shore and grabbed his T-shirt out of his bag and ran back, "here, wear this!" He through the shirt at Lucy. She stared at it with squinted eyes before looking back at Natsu. "... It's white." She said with a hard voice. "Yeah, so?" "It's see-through when wet, idiot!" "We don't have time for that!" He dived under the water and came under Lucy, holding onto her legs as he raced over to Erza and Gray. When they got there, Lucy let out a huff as she quickly wrapped his shirt the long way and tied it around her bust so you couldn't see through it, knot in front. Natsu and Gray glared at each other and Lucy gulped audibly in fear as she looked at Erza.

Lucy would've probably bean easily defeated by Erza in the first minute were it not for Natsu keeping her up. It was intense and pretty serious, until... "Ouch- HEY! You just stepped on my foot!" Gray accused Natsu. "Did not! You probably stepped on your own foot!" Natsu shouted back. "I'm not as stupid as you, flame-brain!"

"Ice-perv!"

"DUMBASS!"

"BASTARD!"

suddenly, Erza and Lucy were squished against each other as Natsu and Gray were forehead to forehead, shooting different expletives and insults, the chicken fight forgotten. It was on now. They both dropped their team mates and starting flailing about, throwing punches that soon escalated into magic, the ocean going from frozen over, to boiling hot. Erza requiped her swords, and aimed them at the pair, when other mages rushed in to join the fight, angry at the ice and fire mage for ruining their good time. And chaos ensued. Lucy escaped the constantly changing ocean and stood wearily at the shore, a large sweat drop over her head 'I knew this would happen...'

* * *

That's it for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update real soon!

If you liked it, great! Think it could improve? Even better! But only if you let me know! If you have a comment, compliment, or complaint please review! I'd love to read your reactions!


	4. Being Alone Means Being Stranded?

So I was kinda stuck on what to do next, but I eventually just stopped thinking about it and started writing! This chapter isn't that long, though.

I owe a lot of my motivation to the song My Kind of Woman by Mac DeMarco, look it up! (But be warned: the official music video's a bit... Strange.)

Thank you to those who have followed and/or favorited this story! You have no idea how giddy it makes me! I also owe my motivation to you! And to you reviewers! I love reading what you have to say!

To Lunar Mistress: Yay! Thank you so much!

To pink9571: :D Thank you! Here you go!

To km28ave: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

"I knew it! I'm better off alone. This always happens no matter where Fairy Tail goes and it always has something to do with that idiot! I shouldn't have let him sway me into playing that game." Lucy exhaled a loud exasperated sigh as she walked back to her secret alcove. Well sorta secret. She fell facedown on her beach blanket, feeling totally exhausted from her earlier activities. After awhile, she caught herself starting to dose off and decided it'd be better to float around in her inner tube, thinking it would prevent her from falling asleep and getting a sunburn. After a few minutes of the oceans gentle rocking, however, she was out like a light. Back on the other side of the beach, everyone started to calm down after Erza managed to take control of the situation. The beach was entirely in shambles and those of the lifeguards that were conscious and still able to move, asked that they leave. Most the members resisted until Erza glared at them all collectively, insisting that they comply. So the guild marched right off the beach while Erza looked on, checking the faces to make sure no one escaped. When she saw Natsu (with Gray) and Happy, but no Lucy, she called Natsu over to inquire. "Where is Lucy? I assumed she'd be with you." "I dunno, I haven't seen her since the chicken fight." He said after scratching his head for a few seconds. "She wasn't with Levi either." Erza mentioned, having seen Levi chatting with Gageel and Lily, though mostly with Lily, earlier on. "Wait, is she trying to stay at the beach and have fun without us?!" Natsu exclaimed with jealousy. "No, I doubt Lucy would try to escape, so she probably didn't know. Would you find and inform her of what happened...?" Erza looked to where Natsu should've been standing, but it seemed he had already left, leaving only his dotted outline behind. Looking back to the line, Erza glared at kana who was trying to sneak away.

Natsu ran over to the little alcove he had found her in earlier that day and jumped over the wall as he yelled her name. "LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO GET OUT OF... Lucy?" But his blonde friend was nowhere to be seen. Lucy slowly blinked open her eyes and realized she accidentally fell asleep, which made her bolt up suddenly, nearly falling out of her inner tube. She looked around her and noticed that she must've drifted away from her alcove, because she couldn't see her private beach... Or any beach... "AAAAAAHHHH!" She shouted at the knowledge of her situation and frantically looked around for any kind of sign of land, but she saw none. She was stranded in the middle of the ocean. "I'm stranded! And alone! I have no idea where I am! And I'm only in an inner tube!" Paranoia suddenly striking her, she looked down between her legs, imagining there'd be a swarm of sharks beneath her and even though she didn't see even a single fish, she still felt uneasy. Deciding that trying to swim to shore wasn't a good idea since there wasn't one in sight and she might be going the wrong direction, Lucy decided to do the next illogical thing: scream for help. "NATSU! GRAY! ERZA! HAPPY! SOMEONE!"

"..."

"I'M SORRY FOR THINKING I WAS BETTER OFF ALONE!"

"..."

"I'M GONNA DIE..!"

She was whining more than shouting, now, as waterfalls of tears ran down her face. That's when she saw him. Her one hope. Her savior. Her one shinning ray of sunlight. Coming closer and circling in the air around her head... He was flying? "Happy!" Lucy's tears dried up as Happy flew down to sit on her stomach, nuzzling into her chest. "Lucy! I flew everywhere to look for you! Why are you trying to have fun without us?" Lucy's brightly lit up face, became an annoyed one at his question. "Does it look like I'm having fun out here?!" She was stretching Happy's face out to help make her point. "What are you waiting for, anyway? Fly me back." Lucy stopped her torture to give him a chance to reply. "... My transformation's up." After which, she continued torturing him. "I'm sow-wy Lush-y." She stopped again noting it was entirely futile. "So how are we supposed to get back? Which direction is the beach?" Happy's paw pointed out the direction "That way!" He seemed pretty confident about it too. "But, Happy, you flew in from that direction, didn't you?" Lucy pointed in the opposite direction. They were both still for a while when a sweat drop appeared on Happy's head. "Stupid cat!" Lucy stretched out his face for a third time. "We were probably rotated around by the waves while we were talking. And there's no reference point to go by.." '_Well at least I'm not alone..._' They both were in silence for a while when Happy spoke up, "Don't worry, Natsu will rescue us!" He said coming up to his feet. Lucy smiled at Happy's bold claim; admiring the strong bond of friendship and trust between them. "Probably!" Her face dropped at his addition. "Well what are we supposed to do until someone 'probably' comes to save us?"

"Let's play a game!"

"Yeah what kind of game?"

"Hmm... Eye-spy!"

"... Okay... I spy with my little eye... Something large, and blue."

"I know, it's me!"

Head-chop.

"IT'S THE OCEAN!"

* * *

Aaaand done. With chapter 4 at least. I know it's not much, but it's going to get juicy eventually. I'm building. I'm just amazed I thought of the story while writing it! But I guess I do that normally... Anywho, let me know what you think! And I can't read your minds, so if you have a comment, compliment, or complaint, you're gonna have to review!

Thank you for reading! And always remember that these stories are for you!


	5. At The Beach Means Getting Wet!

Yay! New chapter! Sorry for any grammar mishaps or spelling mistakes. I'm still just using my iPod to do this. Eventually I plan to edit and polish them all up.

To Where's the mayo: hehe I thought it was funny, glad you did too!

To Lunar Mistress: Yeah, Happy is pretty much my main source for comedy. And I was too, so I quickly typed this up after the last chapter!

Mychaptertitleistotallyinnocent.

Alrighty let's light this pop stand!

* * *

After what seemed like an hour-long game of I Spy (eye spy? I dunno), Happy's head was starting to ache from all his wrong answers. "It's a cloud, Happy! No matter how many times you say 'fish', it won't change the answer!" A loud grumbling noise was heard echoing off the tube and ocean. "Your stomachs really loud, Lucy." She hit his head again, "That's yours!" Lucy sighed and tossed her head back on the inner tube, closing her eyes. "How far do you think we've drifted?" Happy took a moment to think before responding. "You were pretty far out here to begin with.. Don't worry , though! Natsu will definitely find us!" Lucy looked up to see that Happy was serious this time. She closed her eyes again and let her head fall back down against the inner tube that was keeping them afloat. "Yeah... He will." She agreed softly. Right then, the faint sound of shouting and splashing could be heard from a distance. And it was getting close, fast. That's when they saw something with pink hair speeding through the water at an inhuman rate, pushing the waves behind him with the force of a small tsunami and shouting some incomprehensible nonsense. "HAPLEBLEEEYY! LUEWSSHLLEYY!" Happy and Lucy both looked at their oncoming hero with bright faces as they cheered in unison, "Natsu!" But he was moving far too fast and sped right past the two castaways, drenching and nearly capsizing his friends. Lucy's face contorted with anger as she nearly got out of the tube to beat him up. "HEY!" Natsu suddenly put on the breaks and rushed back after hearing the familiar shout. "Lucy! Happy! What were you guys doing having fun all the way out here and without me?!" He complained and whined to them both which got him a punch to his cranium.

"Who said we were having fun?!"

"We were playing I Spy! But Lucy kept on picking weird things."

"Aw, I wanna play!"

"You were the one being weird, Happy! And this isn't the time to for games! We got to start swimming back the way Natsu came, or we'll forget! We're lucky he swam fast enough for us to follow his trail!" "Hm? The beach isn't that way; I was swimming all over trying to find you guys." Natsu clung onto the inner tube for support and Lucy sat up on the inner tube, keeping balanced by pushing her feet down on the other side. "Well then, which way is it?" "You can't tell? It's where they're grilling fish from." "So that's why I could smell grilled fish! Lucy was getting hungry!" Lucy glared at Happy. "You were the one getting hungry! And if you could smell it, why didn't you mention it before?!" Not giving her any more time to be angry at happy, Natsu dived under the water, popping up in the inner tube, to which Lucy squeaked at, and grabed hold of the front, getting ready for take off. (In case your having trouble with the image, Lucy is sitting on the back end of the tube, her feet are on either side of Natsu who is in the middle of the tube and holding the front. Happy is in Lucy's lap.) Natsu took off without warning and Lucy screamed her head off as she clung onto the sides of the tube with a death grip. It's actually amazing it didn't pop with all the pressure put on it. He raced them all the way to the shore, and a bit beyond it, carried by the momentum. He dropped the spent inner tube along with his friends and turned around to give them a bright big smile. Lucy jumped up and smacked his arm for nearly giving her a heart attack. And Happy flew off to liberate some grilled fish. Just then, Natsu saw a lifeguard approach a group of teens and feared he would be recognized, so he scooped Lucy up and ran towards the 'secret' alcove (*Okay, I just have to tell you guys what happened as I typed 'secret'. My thumb accidentally tapped the 'x' instead of a 'c', so Natsu almost ended up running to the sex alcove! Hahaha! I'm sorry, continue*). "Hey, Natsu, what's wrong, what are you doing?!" She protested. "Shh! Just be quiet!" Natsu easily jumped the wall of rocks, making Lucy yelp a bit. "When do you plan on letting me go?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. He covered her mouth to silence the girl and looked around for a bit making sure no one saw them. Lucy held his arm, attempting to pull it away from her while she tryed wriggling out of his grasp, but with neither succeeding. Natsu eventually let her go after he had assured himself that they were safe. Lucy, now standing on her own feet, moved under her umbrella and plopped down; sitting with her legs hiked up against her chest and her arms wrapping around them. "What are you doing, Lucy? Lets go have some fun!" "I think I've had enough 'fun' for the day Natsu." Lucy said looking over at the now puppy-eyed dragon slayer. He didn't even have to say a word. "Fine! We'll play, but only for a little while!" She said trying to sound stern, but the pink blush on her cheeks gave her away. "Yay! Natsu ran and grabbed Lucy's hand, yanking her up and running with her into the ocean. Natsu kept hold of her as he ran deeper and deeper into the water with no sign of stopping. "Hey wait a minute!" She struggled to get out of his grasp when she was nearly chest-deep in the water, but Natsu's grip was firm. A splash of water from Lucy was all it took to get his attention back and he turned around to face the culprit, who gave him a coy smile in return. Natsu smiled widely at her as he splashed her back with twice the force she used. And the splash battle was on! Lucy was giggling and yelping every now and then and Natsu was making funny battle cries with each attack. Eventually the splash battle turned into a chase, when Lucy got some water in Natsu's eyes and started laughing and running back to shore. She almost made it too, the water reaching her calf, but Natsu easily caught up to her, catching her in a tight embrace. Lucy was squealing and wriggling to try to get out of his hold on her, but she was no match for his strength. Natsu turned her around to face him and was about to lift her up to throw her back in the waves, but unfortunately for Natsu, who had taken a step back to keep his balance, he stepped on a crab (That darn crab!). He lost his footing and fell forwards onto the shore with Lucy, slamming their heads against each other in the process, and blacking out.

* * *

It's a bit of an awkward end to a chapter, but I guess it adds suspense! Or something... Anywho, let me know what you thought! If you have a comment, compliment, or complaint please review! Let me get into your mind~


	6. Accidents Mean Pictures?

Sorry it took longer than usual. This one is slightly inspired by one of the special chapters in fairy tail where Natsu and Happy try transforming into Lucy. Or at least thats how I determined Natsu's reaction. If you haven't seen it, you definitely should.

To Where's the mayo: haha, me neither! Really, I didn't think of that happening until after I decided they'd hit their heads, which I didn't know until after he stepped on the crab and fell, etc.

To AngelsFairyTail: Thank you so much! I will try better in future stories! Please let me know if there's anything else I could improve!

To Lunar Mistress: Haha thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!

To km28ave: Thank you very much, her it is!

Really this thing is less a story and more a stream of consciousness thing.

* * *

'_So...soft_' Natsu slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus his vision. He saw sand and could feel warm water rushing on and off his feet. He was laying on his stomach , on top of something very comfy, with his head turned to the side watching one of his hands sift through the sand. His other hand was currently grouping something incredibly soft and.. somehow familiar, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. Which only made him squeeze it harder. He had a look on his face of utter confusion and the slightest bit of pink lighting his cheeks. Curiosity wining him over, he started to push himself up and off of whatever it was he was using as a bed.

Lucy had began to awaken as well and she felt something, or rather someone, heavy on top of her, but she wasn't fully awake yet, so couldn't quite register what this person was doing to her. She felt the weight being lifted off and opened her eyes to see another pair staring right at her.. And at something below her face. Natsu was hovering over the person he only now realized he'd been violating as he stared directly at the hand on top of Lucy's left boob. He was shocked at the realization at first, his blush increasing slightly, but he's a healthy teenage boy, remember? Not having noticed that Lucy was currently blinking up at him in sleepiness and confusion, he gave this soft and squishy thing another squeeze, making Lucy's eyes go huge. "KYAAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU FREAKING PERVERT?!" Lucy, now completely awake after feeling that, screamed and punched him in the face so hard, it sent him flying backwards through the air and splashing into the ocean.

Lucy quickly scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily when she noticed happy standing right behind her, holding one paw to his smiling mouth while the other one held onto a camera. "Happy, what are you doing with... Don't tell me... You were taking pictures of us?!" Lucy started chasing after the blue chuckling fur ball, swiping and diving at the camera with every chance. But the darn cat was too small and quick, easily slipping past her grasp each time. "Happy! I need that camera!"

"But the pictures aren't ready yet!"

"I'll make sure they never will be! Who knows what sort of ambiguous pictures you took of us!"

"You guys were so lovey-dovey sleeping together!"

"WE WERE NOT!"

Lucy continued chasing Happy around the beach when Natsu's body drifted back to shore along with a large swollen lump on his cheek, still half passed out from the punch he took. Happy jumped on his face while running from Lucy who also squished Natsu's face in with her foot, causing him to wake back up. Thinking this was a new game of tag, he grabbed Lucy's ankle before she got too far away from his body and making Lucy fall flat on her face in the sand. "Hah! Got you back!" "Natsu! Let go of me, we have to get that camera from Happy!" She said with evil eyes, pointing toward the now flying blue cat, who seemed to have conveniently fully recharge his magic.

Thinking these were new rules to the game, Natsu immediately rose up to his feet, yanking Lucy up with him by her ankle who yelped in response. He held her like a spear, her head being the spearhead, and aimed her at Happy, "Natsu?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed at her comments and smirked at the flying cat above before throwing her into the air. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as tears flew out of her whited-out eyeballs. Despite her terror, she reached towards Happy, who couldn't move out of the way fast enough and successfully snatched away the camera. "Alright!" A relieved and happy look came over her face as she gazed at the object in her hands until it turned to complete fear again, when she realized she was now plummeting back to the ground. "NOOOOOO!" Happy tried to retrieve the camera from her grasp, but was hit in the rear by a kick from Lucy who was wildly flailing about in her descent. He flew head-first into the rock wall, sliding down to the sand below. Lucy meanwhile was caught by, or rather landed butt-first on, the back of Natsu's head who had slipped in the sand while trying to catch her.

Lucy opened her eyes and upon seeing she was safe, jumped to her feet, holding up the camera triumphantly. Natsu sat up and coughed away the sand in his mouth before he too took a triumphant pose next to Lucy. "So what now, did we win this camera?" He asked grabbing it from Lucy and putting it up to his face to look through at her on the other end. "Yes we did, and now we have to make sure no one else takes it from us." She informed him so it still seemed like part of the game. "Why? What's so special about it?" A blush came over Lucy's cheeks at the question and she quickly took it back from his hands. "Because! It has... stuff on it umm.. That absolutely can never be seen!" She spit out, hoping he wouldn't get anymore curious about it. "Then lets destroy it right here! I'll burn it up in seconds!" He answered taking back the camera and staring a flame in his other hand while looking far too excited to do as he intended. "NO!" She grabbed it from him again and hugged it close to her, her cheeks still bright pink.

She didn't want anyone else to see the pictures, but.. well honestly, she didn't know herself why she wanted to keep them, but she knew that she just couldn't allow them to be destroyed. "Sheesh you're such a pyro-maniac!" Natsu looked at her clearly confused "If they can't be seen, I should just burn it, right?" "NO WAY! It has important stuff on it so you can't just burn it!" "You liiiiiike him." Happy came up out of nowhere behind Lucy who swirled around to face him with her eyes glued shut and her blush increasing. "I DO NOT!" Happy was giggling trying to cover his laugh with his paws. "Natsu, you know those pictures are-" "NOOOOO!" Lucy dropped the camera and zoomed over to cover Natsu's ears, since he was closer to her, which gave Happy the perfect chance to steal the camera. He flew over, scooped up the camera and speedily took off over the rock wall and presumably back to the guild. "No, we have to stop him! Who knows what sort of misconstrued pictures are on there and the ideas the guild will come up with!" She started hastily climbing the wall, but when she reached the top and saw that Happy was nowhere to be seen, she gave up on it and slowly climbed back down.

Natsu was squatting down on the sand in the middle of a face off with a crab that had scurried by him earlier. The crab finally landed a pinch on Natsu's hand and was subsequently sent flying back into the sea with a plunk. Lucy sighed loudly and obviously as she walked over towards her pink-haired idiot. She noticed his back was a bit red and figured he hadn't put on any sunscreen. "Hey, you should really use sunblock at the beach, or you'll become as red as that crab." She said as she rustled through her bag. "Hah! I don't get sunburned!" Natsu responded arrogantly. "Oh, really?" She rolled her eyes at him and once she came upon the bottle, she opened it up and slapped a generous amount on Natsu's back as hard as she could to prove her point. "Ow! Hey what was that for?" He protested at her, but she ignored him as she rubbed the the lotion into his back and then tossed him the bottle. Natsu looked it and then back at her quizzically. "You can do the rest yourself." She said blushing and turning her body away from him to tighten the knot on the shirt around her bust keeping her decent.

Natsu smirked evilly and poured a large amount of her sunscreen into his hand before quietly standing and sneaking up behind her. Lucy heard him shifting through the sands, but before she had the chance to turn and look, she felt a ton of cold cream hit her lower back with a loud, wet slap. She gasped and shrieked at the feeling and turned around, her face red with a mixture between embarrassment and annoyance. She knew it was just payback, though. Natsu's hand was still dripping with lotion as he cackled at the girl in front of him. "I'm not playing anymore games with you." Lucy said with a huff while trying her best to spread out the lotion on her back. Natsu pouted at her for a little while, but then his eyes narrowed. "Let me help." He said with his usual smile at Lucy who was desperately struggling to reach the area of her back covered in sunscreen. Lucy's blush grew larger and darker at his suggestion, but nodded her answer since she had done the same thing for him. She turned around for him and shut her eyes tightly, awaiting the feel of his hands.

* * *

Soo... Yeah I just felt like stopping. Haha I might start a couple new stories soon, but I'll still work on this one. I sort of know how I want to end it, but I'm not sure if these characters will reach that point before they have to leave the beach. Ah well. I'll be editing this some more, and if you catch something, please let me know! If you have a comment, compliment, or complaint please review! You guys are the best!

Song of the week: Carmensita by Devendra Banhart


End file.
